User blog:BulletRefutation/Earth vs. Aliens RP (Sign-Ups)
welcome to alien vs earth earth vs alien rp signup welcome goodbye Plot It's the year 2867 (thank you matt) and human civilisation is just recovering after a massive wordlwide conflict, natural disasters and much more, result in the deaths of millions upon billions. Population of the world was over 20 billion, and plummetted down to a mere 2.5 billion, 12.5% of the former population. From wars over oil, over money, over politics to earthquakes and tsunamis, everything was washed away. High rated earthquakes had caused clash between continents, increase in the sizes of seas. Asia and the Americas have become one. Africa and Europe have become one. Antarctica, however, remains. Diseases have spread across, infected people after people after people, spreading like a wildfire, and shit like that. Death Death Death years and years pass and it's now 3492 (thank matt). When the population of 4 billion think everything's okay, the next big thing happens. People are going missing, being abducted and military searches are being conducted for the missing humans, yet there's no lead. Countries and people band together to get behind the missing people thing and then... aliens. come. kidnap. fight. but we dont fight yet we at the pre-kidnap/abduction part rn Rules and Regulations *Respect other RPers. *No over the top stuff like i used to do bc i *Character deaths are allowed i guess it's your choice i have no say *Sub plots are sorta allowed, just lemme know and i'll approve/disprove of it depending on *Don't ignore a char if they interact with your char that's rude unless your char is ignorant then i'll let that slide like butter on a smooth glass plate *original chars only, hence OC, no canon chars like Winnie the Pooh or Junko Enoshima or Ira Gamagoori or Eren Jaeger or Maggie Greene or DOra tje Explorer, or Jusbin Boober or *When the aliens make their appearance, they're shared control *have fun *have more fun *''more fun'' *'more fun' *'MORE FUN' *''MORE FUN'' *'M O R E F U N' *''M O R E F U N '' *fun *fun *fun *fun *fun *fun *looking forward to the weekend Signup Form *'Name:' This one is p obvs *'Age: '''This one is p obvs *'Species: 'Can be any species, Alien or Human; hell even create your own ;D just lemme know and I'll agree/disagree depending on// *'Affiliation: 'Good, Evil, Neutral idk there are probs gonna be numerous factions so yeah... (see section below) *'Appearance: 'Can be a pic or a quick decription. *'Personality: 'What kind of a person are they, (i.e friendly, nice, smart etc.) *'Short History: 'Just a little about their history, not too elaborate plz ouo Factions The current existing factions in this RP are: *Aliens - ''Evil - Alien Supreme Lord idk *Yasui Enterprise - Neutral - Emiko Yasui '' *World Protection People - ''Good - idk rn Have an idea for a faction? Sign it up! *'Faction Name: '''Name of the group *'Faction Leader(s): 'Any leader(s) should be stated *'Alignment: 'Good, Neutral or Evil *'Quick Description: '''so like, their motto or something idk Other Info *RP will start Friday Night. *Each user is allowed up to infinite OCs each. *In the case of a character death, that's for you, the RPer to decide upon. How they die, who kills them w/ever is up to you and I have no say. *If someone is away from the wiki for a certain amount of time, then their characters are best off not to be interacted with, but still be counted as part of the plot so we don't exclude anyone. Category:Blog posts